dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Crimson Citadels
Crimson Citadels are non-player-cities wich contain a lot of troops. You can attack them, and if you manage to defeat them, you may get an item in reward. The Crimson Citadels have better rewards than level 11 camps. If you are very lucky, you could even get the colossus dragon egg or one of its armour pieces. When you have attacked and defeated a Crimson Citadel, it will need five munites to recover before you can get any more rewards from it. If you attack it before the five minute period is over, the city will have no troops defending and you will not get a reward. When the five minute period is over, the Citadel has max amount of troops and you can get a reward from it. - Even though the Citadels have atlantean troops and not anthropus troops, you can not colloct souls of the troops lost to the Citadels. - The Crimson Citadels were upgraded 10 July 2015. More troops and better rewards were added. The troops and rewards added are also added to this page. - There are currently only 4 Crimson Citadels in each realm. In each realm the Citadels' locations are the same: *250, 456 *295, 140 *501, 20 *700, 724 Defense The Crimson Citadels have a level 10 wall and contain these troops(sorted by quantity): * 750 000 Conscripts * 300 000 Longbowmen * 200 000 Granite Orges * 200 000 Arctic Leviathan * 150 000 Spies * 80 000 Thunder Golems * 60 000 Minotaurs * 50 000 Banshees * 50 000 Lava Jaws * 50 000 Dimensional Ruiners * 50 000 War Scarabs * 50 000 Frost Giants * 30 000 Shamans * 20 000 Shadow Stalkers * 20 000 Dragon Riders * 20 000 Soul Reapers * Possibly other troops - We know from the game-messages that the Citadels are fortified with a level 10 wall - We do not know their research(it probobly has level 0 research). - It is adviced to only use troops like shadow stalkers and volt rangers against them as they are the strongest ones. You need very large amounts of troops to beat it, and the number varies from player to player as forge and sanc boost is different. You should have max research when you try to defeat a Citadel. In the comment section below, are some battle reports with forge boost, sanc boost and research posted on them. Drops * Treasure Hold keys(shadow, sapphire, ruby, emerald, gold, Royal and Obsidian) * Items for training elite troops(most common reward) * SpeedUp's (Testronius Deluxe, Testronius Infusion) * Advenced masonry tools * Colossus dragon egg * One of the four armour piece for the colossus dragon * Dragon key and master dragon key * Steelshard fragments and Coldsteel Gems * Luna rocks and stones * Luna powders and luna infusions * Items for forge, includes these ** Vulcan's Blessing Common, uncommon and super rare(probably rare too) ** Strength of Hephaestus Common and UnCommon ** Elixir of Kratos Cmmon and Uncommon ** Vulcan's blessing common and uncommon 14+ * Chest, including these: ** Omniscient/Exalted loot chest and possibly other chests with items/eggs for the sanctuary. ** X Box ** Boosters battle box(contains 20 essence chests of each type) ** Rune mystery chest ** Possibly other chests In-game-message When the Crimson Citadels were added to the game, this message was sent to everyone: Citizens of Atlantis, Towering fortresses have shown up overnight in Atlantis! Few were awake to witness the eerie event, but those that did insist that it was truly a sight to behold. According to these citizens' tales, enormous castles, their roofs as red as blood, soared through the sky one dark night. The structures, pulled and supported by huge hordes of dragons and other flying beasts, traveled across Atlantis until, all at once, they descended to the land below, crushing any Anthropus Camps and wilds that laid underneath them. Thus far, little is known about these castles and their mysterious appearance. For what purpose did they come to Atlantis? What hides behind their towering walls? Who, or what, is responsible for their existence? The only clue provided was a letter written in red ink and sent to every kingdom in Atlantis. These read: "The Crimson Citadels await those empires who deem themselves worthy of challenging my own. Let all those with the gall to face Atlantis' mightiest Warlord step forward now, else you be crushed under my boot on my warpath. A piece of my own fortune awaits those who are able to survive even a single wave against my mighty army. - The Crimson Warlord" All new Crimson Citadel tiles have been added to Atlantean World Map! These dark castles, which can be distinguished by their namesake crimson roofs, can be found scattered across the World Map. Similar to Anthropus Camps, attacking these tiles may earn you great rewards that can be used to grow and develop your kingdoms, including Testronius Infusions, Forge items, chests, troop packs, and more! Archmage Triton's personal scouts have been able to uncover the following information about the Crimson Citadels that may help you on your quest to defeat the Crimson Warlord: Every Realm has a total of 4 Crimson Citadel tiles on its World Map. Unlike Anthropus Camps, Crimson Citadel tiles are fortified with Atlantean Troops rather than Anthropus Creatures. Like Anthropus Camps, Souls lost to the Crimson Citadels cannot be recovered, nor can Souls be reaped from their killed Atlantean Troops. The Crimson Citadels are well-fortified with a Level 10 Wall. The Crimson Warlord needs time to regroup his army after being defeated and requires that challengers wait a period of time after defeating his army before they attempt to challenge him again. Citizens, Archmage Triton and the Royal Mages need your help to uncover the mystery of these Crimson Citadels! Find their locations, challenge their hidden armies, and strengthen your own kingdoms while doing so now! In-game-message for 10 July 2015-update Further, when the Crimson Citadels were upgraded(They got more troops and more, better prizes), this message was sent to everyone: Citizens, Late last night Spies spotted regiments of troops and supply caravans entering the gates of the Crimson Citadels. After moving in to get a closer look, the Spies were able to determine that the troops appeared to be further reinforcements for the Crimson Warlord's army and that the caravans were not filled with supplies, but rather all sorts of goods and treasures. The Spies quickly returned home to their kingdom to share what they had observed, but by the time they had arrived, word had already spread across Atlantis. The Crimson Warlord himself had seemingly sent a new letter of challenge, written in red ink, to every kingdom in Atlantis. These letters read: "Atlantis has proven itself to me to be an amusing opponent, but you have grown complacent, and from that complacency has spawned weakness and idleness. As the astute of your kind have undoubtedly already witnessed, I have added to my army and my treasure room. As before, I welcome those who believe themselves mighty enough to survive a wave against my new army to step forward and do so. Prove yourself worthy and you may be rewarded with a piece of my newly acquired treasure. - The Crimson Warlord" The Crimson Citadel tiles have been updated with a new troop configuration and some all new prizes! You can now find the following prize drops in all of the Crimson Citadel tiles: - Colossus Dragon Eggs - Colossus Dragon Body Armors, Claw Guards, Helmets AND Tail Guards - Vulcan's Blessing Super Rares - Vulcan's Blessing Common AND Uncommon +14's - Luna Rocks AND Stones - Luna Powders, Deluxes AND Infusions - Dragon Keys AND Master Dragon Keys - Coldsteel Fragments AND Coldsteel Gems - Rune Mystery Chests What new forces lay in wait behind those crimson walls? You'll have to confront the Crimson Warlord's forces to find out! Category:Battle: Crimson Citadel Category:Browse Category:General Gameplay Category:Items Category:Luna Outpost Category:Colossus Outpost Category:The Forge